Is This Real?
by the.one.and.only.fangurl
Summary: Marie michaelis as to go to the human world and live with her father and his master. Will a relationship grow are will it just be knocked down?
1. Chapter 1

Is This Real? Ch.1

(This fanfic might not be like the anime or manga so! I don't own kuroshitsuji.)

Marie's P.O.V.

My name is Marie Anne michaelis. I'm the daughter of Sebastian michaelis and Sarah Percy.

He had fallen in love with a woman named Sarah Percy.

After a year of dating and romance she gave birth to a baby girl.

They named her Marie Anne michaelis. By the time she was 300 she had long black hair that ran down her back and bright red eyes like her father.

She was a very intelligent child for her age. But by the time she just turned 1000 her father had to leave for work (he was summoned by ciel). He was gone for a while and during that time her mother was murdered.

Marie was forced to go to the human world and live with her father.

(Present time)

Marie's P.O.V.

"Father, father! Are you going to enroll me in West Minister Secondary School with ciel?"

"Why not. If im going to teach there and watch ciel you might well go but you could also stay with tanaka" He said.

"But if you go you have to act like an 11 year old alright?" he added.

"Yes sir!" I said and walked toward my room. I finally get to see ciel at school! After all he is my one and only friend.

-Time skip to first day of school-

"Father Will I get to see you and ciel out of class in school?" I asked in the car on the way to school.

"Yes" he said sounding like a teacher.

As I was about to respond he pulled up to the school and parked the car.

Me, ciel and father parted separate ways and went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Is This Real? ch.2

(I don't own kuroshitsuji or soul eater! Only my oc :)

Marie's P.O.V.

As I walked in the classroom I looked around then the teacher noticed me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Marie Anne michaelis, I'm a new student" I said.

He nodded, looked at his attendance book then glanced back at me and told me to introduce myself to the class.

"Hi my name is Marie Anne michaelis; I'm the daughter of Sebastian michaelis. My dad teaches the history class down the hall and I'm 11 but almost 12 years old. Please take care of me!" hopefully that was enough information: /.

He assigned my desk and I sat down ready for class.

When class was over I sat and waited for the bell to ring. A boy and girl walked up to me and sat down on the desks next to me.

The girl introduced herself first. "Hi there I'm Maka Albarn!" she said clearly happy.

She turned to the boy and nudged him on the shoulder and he looked at me. "I'm soul" he said sounding so enthusiastic.

Is he the calm and collected type? And what kind of name is soul?

"Hi I'm Marie nice to meet you!"

"We know who you are" soul said.

Maka asked me what my next class was. "I have English next" I said. After that she told me that soul has the same class next so he could walk me there.

The bell rang and soul and I parted ways from maka.

"So why is your name soul?" I asked trying to make conversation while walking through the hall.

"If you're tryin to make conversation with me it's not gonna …"he said but he didn't finish his sentence.

"Why did you stop talking?" I asked.

I looked to where he was staring and saw that my white shirt that is under my jacket was unbuttoned and showing some of my bra.

I looked toward him and his nose was bleeding. I quickly buttoned my shirt and punched him in the arm.

He looked at me from the ground and said that I was really strong.

I helped him up and laughed "haha sorry."

He said it was alright and I smiled.

He turned away blushing and started walking to class.

I ran after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Is This Real? Ch.3

(I don't own kuroshitsuji or soul eater! Just Marie!)

SOUL'S P.O.V.

Why is my heart beating so fast and why does my face feel so hot?

I asked myself the same question over and over in class.

And also why do I have to sit next to her?

I turned towards her and she smiled.

God dammit that smile is so cute.

The school bell rang and I ran out the door.

" Hopefully she doesn't come after me" I thought but sure enough she was.

"Soul! Soul! Soul wait up!" she said but I kept running.

*whap*uhhhh what was that? And why is my head bleeding?

I looked up and saw maka with a book in her hand and she was staring at me with an I will kill you if you mess up this friendship look.

"Maka! How are you?" I said rubbing the back of my neck hoping she didn't know I was running from Marie.

But sure enough Marie was behind me with a worried look on her face.

Damn why does she have to be so cute?

Wait what! I think Marie is cute?

Wow.

IT'S ONLY THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND I LIKE HER!

MARIE'S P.O.V

Soul stood up and apologized to me and maka.

"Soul are you alright? In class you had pink cheeks and looked flushed" I said.

Wow I sounded like a mom.

Just as soul was about to talk ciel walked past me.

"Ciel! wait!" I yelled and turned to soul and maka "sorry guys I will talk to you later" I said and ran after ciel.

CIEL'S P.O.V.

Uhhhh why.

I should have just gone around.

Marie walked up to me. She bent over and was panting.

"Panting is for dogs Marie" I said.

She looked as if she was blushing and it was kind of cute.

"Ciel I wanted to know if you would eat lunch with me and my friends tomorrow on the roof of the school" she said taking breaths here and there.

"Sure…" I said not sure if a wanted to go.

"Ok!" she yelled and ran off towards her friends to walk to class.

If you guys are still reading this then than you so much! Again this is my first fanfic so it's not that good. And also tell me whose p.o.v. I should write next :)


	4. Chapter 4

Is This Real? Ch.4

MARIE'S P.O.V.

School finished and ciel and I went to dad's classroom.

"Hey dad!"I said and ran up to him.

"Could you be a little quieter?"ciel said waking into the classroom.

"Hey ciel did you make any friends?"I said to him trying to be nosey.

"I don't make friends, I don't want friends, and I definitely don't need them" was all he said before sitting down reading a book.

I looked towards dad and asked what he was doing and if he needed help.

"No I just need to copy these work sheets and then we can leave" is all he said before leaving the classroom.

I jumped in his spinning chair and hopped on _instagram_.

 _Thedeathweapon_ liked your picture it said.

Who is _thedeathweapon_?

-Time skip to the mansion-

We got home and dad made tea while ciel and I played chess.

"Today young master we have earl grey tea and a slice of strawberry shortcake" dad said to ciel.

It seemed as if ciel totally ignored him.

When he left the room to put the plates in the kitchen I asked ciel a question.

"Ciel are you depressed?" I said trying to sound sweet.

"Its none of your business" he said then we continued our game of chess.

I went to my room after dinner and went on _instagram_.

 _Thedeathweapon_ liked this photo.

 _Thedeathweapon_ liked this photo.

 _Thedeathweapon_ liked this photo.

 _Thedeathweapon_ started following you.

And it continued.

Who is this person and why is he spamming me?

Then I clicked on his profile.

He had uploaded tons of sythes, guns, and other weapons. he also posted pictures from animes.

I followed this person after stalking his page, closed the app and went to bed.

Hey guys what do you think of her having instagram and who is thedeathweapon? And also in this fanfic Marie sleeps even though she is half demon.


	5. Chapter 5

Is This Real? Ch.5

(Again I don't own kuroshitsuji or soul eater only my oc.)

Marie woke up to the sound of her father knocking on the door. "I'm up! I'm up! I'm getting up!" she said and hopped out of bed.

She opened her wardrobe and got her uniform out.

She walked to the bathroom and washed her face as well as put her contacts in.

She put on her uniform, grabbed her phone and purse and walked towards the kitchen.

"Dad! Whats for breakfast?" she asked when she walked into the kitchen to find her dad flipping a pancake.

"Yay! Pancakes!" she said and grabbed her father from behind.

The pancake flew into the air and off course he caught it with the pan.

"Please go and sit in the dining room with ciel" Sebastian asked nicely.

"Ok…" she mumbled and walked toward the dining room.

"Good morning ciel!" she said and sat down opening her phone.

She opened up _instagram_ and found that _thesythemeister_ , ,and _thetrancyspider_ started following her.

She tapped onto _thesythemeister_ 's account and immediately saw that it was maka. She followed back and looked at the other accounts.

? "Ciel do you know who Mrs. Phantomhive is on _instagram_ ? she asked politely.

"You know I don't like social media but I might have an idea" he said.

Sebastian brought in breakfast. They ate and hopped into the car.

The rest of the drive she wondered who was and who is thetrancyspider?

Marie's P.O.V.

I was walking towards the door to the school with ciel when I ran into maka. "I got your request on _instagram_ this morning" I said shyly.

How did she find my _instagram_ account? And I wonder what she thought about the pictures I posted…

"Yay! Your account was gorgeous! I'm so happy I get to follow my new friend!" she said happily.

I turned and said good morning to soul.

"He's been smiling all morning at his phone, its kinda creeping me out" maka said and scooted towards me.

I laughed and turned to a missing ciel. Why did he leave? Did he feel left out?

\- LUNCH TIME-

I was walking to my locker and found ciel sitting on a bench alone opening his bento.

Before I could go to him a girl walked past me and stood in front of ciel.

"Ciel!" she squealed. "Why are you eating lunch alone?!" she added.

For some odd reason I was spying on them. Why was ciel sitting alone? And who is this girl?

Ciel's P.O.V

"Goodness gracious Elizabeth would you calm down!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry ciel…" she whimpered. "I was just wondering why you're eating alone is all…" she added.

"I want to be alone. My classroom is to loud to eat lunch in" I lied. But then I told Elizabeth the truth.

"I was on my way to the rooftop to eat with Marie and I wanted to check what Sebastian put in my bento so I sat down." I said nervously.

Lizzie was the one who sent Marie that friend request. Why is her username ?!

"Ok…" she whimpered and walked away.

I got up and noticed someone was watching me.

"Marie why are you watching me? It's creepy" I asked sharply.

"I just saw a girl walk up to you and I wondered what it was about so I listened, I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"Let's go eat lunch with your friends already" I said blushing.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs towards the roof.

"What am I getting myself into" I muttered under my breath.

She turned around and smiled before walking some more.

The rest of the way to the roof I was crimson red.


	6. Chapter 6

(I don't own kuroshitsuji or soul eater just my oc )

Marie opened the door to the roof and her face lit up.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" she squealed.

She ran to maka and soul while holing ciels wrist.

"Hey guys!" she said happily while letting go of ciel and sitting down.

She opened her bento and grabbed her chop sticks.

"Why do you and ciel have the same lunch?" soul said jealously.

"Well ciel and I live together and my dad makes both of our lunches" Marie said nervously.

Soul muttered something under his breath and that really pissed off maka.

"SOUL! Stop being so jealous! Go cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it!" maka said loudly.

"Who said I was jealous?!" soul said now clearly becoming more angry.

"You just show it! You spammed her on _instagram_ yesterday!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't like her if you were more attractive!" Soul screamed.

Maka stood up while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Stupid ass" she muttered and walked out the door.

Soul got up and walked out the door following maka. "Wait maka"

CIELS P.O.V.

Ugh those idiots are so annoying…

I should just go too…

"Ciel I'm sorry you had to witness that" Marie said sadly.

"It's fine…" I said nervously. I decided to change the subject "Sebastian said Agni and Soma are coming over today so we can leave school early if you want"

"I think that's a good idea. I'll call him" Marie said quietly.

She dialed her father's number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey dad… me and ciel said we would leave school early so can you pick us up?" Marie tried holding back tears while on the phone with her dad.

"Sure I'll be there in 10" was all the butler said before hanging up.

"What's better school or the idiotic prince" I mumbled to myself and stood up.

"We should go to our lockers…" I grabbed Marie's hand. "It's ok..."


End file.
